


Show Me Love (Show Me Life)

by doctornineandthreequarters



Series: 9-1-1 Prompts and Drabbles [23]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Caring Evan "Buck" Buckley, Established Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley Takes Care of Eddie Diaz, Fluff, M/M, Massage, Soft Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27619844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctornineandthreequarters/pseuds/doctornineandthreequarters
Summary: “I’ll be fine with some ibuprofen and sleep.” Buck just gave him a look, a smile flitting across his face.“Well you could be better than that,” Buck said, standing up. “Especially if we’re going to be dragged around the aquarium by Christopher.” He held his hand out and Eddie gave him a look. “Come on.”---Or, Eddie is sore after work and Buck takes care of him.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: 9-1-1 Prompts and Drabbles [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878523
Comments: 20
Kudos: 248





	Show Me Love (Show Me Life)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Would love to see a fic where Buck pampers Eddie and trails kisses up and down his spine.

Eddie bit his lip as he stretched out on the couch. He was trying to not admit how sore he was. He had worked several shifts in a row, without a day off. After today’s shift, Bobby had basically said that Eddie needed to take his days off during the weekend. He knew Bobby was just looking out for him, but he picked up those shifts because he needed the money. Maybe someday he wouldn’t need to almost break his own body to keep up with every car payment, tuition, and mortgage payment, but today was not that day. 

His foot hit the edge of the coach and he stretched it a little, unable to fight back the groan that bubbled up as he did. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to just breathe through the soreness. 

“You okay?” His eyes opened and he saw Buck standing in front of him. He just sighed as Buck sat down on the coffee table in front of him. 

“Chris go down okay?” Eddie asked. Eddie had come home to his boys, cuddled up on the couch, watching a movie. No matter how sore he was, no matter how exhausted he was, when he got to come home to that, well that was better than anything in the world. 

“Yeah,” Buck said with a smile. “He was asking if we could go to the aquarium tomorrow, since we’re both off.”

“That sounds like a great idea,” Eddie said, stretching a little as he adjusted his position on the couch. Another groan bubbled up and Buck tilted his head. “It’s nothing.”

“Doesn’t sound like nothing.” Eddie gave his boyfriend a look and Buck just mirrored the expression. “Eds.”

“I’m just a little sore from work,” Eddie said. 

“A little?” Buck asked. “I would think you’re more than a little sore, after how many shifts in a row you’ve had.”

“I’ll be fine with some ibuprofen and sleep.” Buck just gave him a look, a smile flitting across his face. 

“Well you could be better than that,” Buck said, standing up. “Especially if we’re going to be dragged around the aquarium by Christopher.” He held his hand out and Eddie gave him a look. “Come on.” Eddie huffed a little before taking Buck’s hand, Buck gently tugging him off the couch. Eddie following, letting his fingers interlace with Buck’s. When they reached Eddie’s room, Buck turned towards him with a smile on his face. 

“Lose the shirt and lie down on the bed.” Eddie raised an eyebrow at that. “Come on.”

“Buck.”

“Eddie,” Buck said, letting go of Eddie’s hand to gently run his thumb along his cheek. “Just let me take care of you, okay?” Eddie sighed. Buck always took care of him and Christopher. He was about to say so, when Buck pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. Eddie sighed, melting forward, his hands landing at Buck’s waist. He wanted to tell Buck that this, just the two of them being together, that was enough for him. But he knew his boyfriend better than that. 

“Okay,” Eddie said, letting his forehead press against Buck’s. Buck smiled and pressed another chaste kiss to Eddie’s lips before stepping away. He nodded to the bed and Eddie chuckled before pulling his shirt off.

“Face down,” Buck said, gently poking Eddie’s shoulder. Eddie nodded and laid down. He felt the mattress dip and then felt Buck’s thighs framing his hips. Eddie was about to make some remark about Buck not turning this into a dirty massage, when he felt Buck’s fingers dig into his shoulder. He let out a groan, pressing his face into the pillow. 

“Is that pressure okay?” Eddie just grunted in response and Buck chuckled before continuing. Buck’s fingers seemed to know exactly where he was holding tension, relieving each knot with the proper push and pull of his fingers.

“We’re going to have a chat about why we haven’t done this before,” Eddie said with a slight sigh as Buck’s fingers worked the knots out of his lower back.

“I didn’t really think you’d be into it.” Eddie shivered as he felt Buck’s breath on his ear.

“Your hands on me is the exact kind of thing I’m into.” Buck chuckled and pressed a kiss to the top of Eddie’s spine. A small gasp escaped Eddie’s lips and he felt Buck’s lip twitch into a smile. He buried his face into the pillow, trying to fight the sounds that were threatening to bubble out, as Buck’s lips trailed up and down his spine, leaving gentle kisses along the way. 

“Feeling better?” Buck asked as he moved to sit next to Eddie. Eddie looked up at him, a dopey smile on his face. He tugged Buck’s arm, until his boyfriend was lying next to him, their chests pressed together. 

“I love you,” Eddie mumbled sleepily, his face pressing into Buck’s neck. He felt the rumble of Buck’s chuckle as his long arms wound around Eddie. 

“I love you too,” Buck said, dotting Eddie’s forehead with a few kisses. And Eddie could only smile contently as he drifted off to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Scream with me on my Tumblr?](https://doctornineandthreequarters.tumblr.com)


End file.
